bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Ronald Scott
Ronald Scott 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA). Scott was a former member of the stable known as Takeover until the group's demise in 2010 after losing a match to The Prodigy, where the losing group would be forced to break up. Scott is a 2-time BEWA Champion, 1-time United States Champion, and 1-time Tag Team Champion with Ray Black while together in Takeover. Scott was one of the most hated heels in BEWA during his tenure with Takeover, even being voted the 2010 Best Heel. But since breaking out on his own, Scott has rebranded himself as "The Survivor" and become a well-respected fan favorite. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves * Killswitch ''(Inverted double underhook facebuster) 'Signature Moves' * Figure four leglock * Springboard dropkick/back elbow to an opponent standing on the ring apron * Front dropkick 'Nicknames' *"The Survivor" 'Stables' *The Takeover (former) Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance''' * BEWA Champion (2 times) * BEWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ray Black * BEWA United States Champion (1 time) * 2010 Best United States Champion * 2010 Best Heel Career Records Match History 2/1/09 - Beat Monroe & Campo with Jacob Practice (Jacob pinned Monroe) 2/1/09 - Lost to Jason G for the U.S. Title. Jason G pinned Erik Haze. 4/5/09 - Lost to Blackhawk clean. 4/19/09 - Lost to Reaper clean. 5/17/09 - Lost the Golden Rights match clean. 5/31/09 - Lost to Stevens & Hartless with Ray Black after 1 Law attacked Ray Black. 6/14/09 - Won The Battleground Match (Was not eliminated) 6/28/09 - Ronald Scott loses to Josh Dreamer, Blackhawk & Twitch with Jacob Practice & Ray Black 7/12/09 - Beat Blackhawk by forfeit to win the BEWA Championship. 7/12/09 - Beat Erik Haze clean to retain the BEWA Championship. 7/26/09 - BEWA Championship Match with Jacob Practice ends in a draw after massive interference to both sides. 8/9/09 - Lost in the 2009 Eclipse Match, and lost the BEWA Championship to The Kidd in the process. 8/23/09 - Beat Ray Black dirty to win an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match. 9/6/09 - Lost the Friendly Fire Match with Ray Black when D.T Gray made Jacob Practice submit. 9/20/09 - Lost to Spider in an Ascension Tournament 2nd Round Match. 9/20/09 - Beat the teams of Buffler/Masterson & Punkblade/Twitch with Ray Black after Ray pinned Buffler. 10/4/09 - Won the Tag Titles with Ray Black by beating Spider & J. Slash clean. 11/1/09 - Beat Ryan Stevens & Eric Spade clean with Jacob Practice to defend the tag team titles. 11/15/09 - Beat Matt Masterson & Shadow with Ray Black clean. 11/15/09 - Lost to H.I.V. clean in an X-Treme rules match. 11/29/09 - Beat Lone wolf & Klown clean with Ray Black to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Matt Masterson & Brian Browser clean with Ray Black to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Derrick & Dante Dalton clean with Ray Black to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Kraven & Twitch clean with Ray Black to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Artamiss Riggs & Shadow clean with Ray Black to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Lost the Tag Team Titles, along with Ray Black to Rolland Havick & H.I.V. 1/31/10 - Match with Ray Black Vs. Rolland Havick & H.I.V. thrown out (Ruled A Draw). 2/14/10 - Lost in a Tag Team Title Match with Ray Black to H.I.V. & Rolland Havick in a match with Blackhawk/Riggs after Erik Haze interfered on The Prodigy’s behalf. 2/28/10 - Beat Dragon Daemon clean in a U.S. Title #1 Contender’s Match. 3/14/10 - Beat J. Slash dirty to win the United States Title. 3/14/10 - Lost in the Brawl For All Match. 3/28/10 - Lost to Josh Dreamer & J. Slash clean with Jacob Practice. 4/11/10 - Beat J.Slash dirty to defend the United States Title. 4/25/10 - Lost to Erik Haze & Saphire Havick clean with Loretta Vendetta. 4/25/10 - Beat Rolland Havick & H.I.V. dirty with Blackhawk. 5/16/10 - Beat H.I.V. dirty to retain the United States Title. 5/30/10 - Lost to Ray Black & D.T. Gray by disqualification with Jacob Practice. 6/13/10 - Lost the U.S. Title to Josh Dreamer in a triple threat match with Jinx. 7/11/10 - Beat Markice Ruen dirty. 7/11/10 - Lost to The Franchise clean after offsetting interference. 7/25/10 - Lost to Sinister Death in an Eclipse Match Qualifier. 7/25/10 - Lost to Ray Black clean in a World Heavyweight Title Match. 8/8/10 - Beat Mr. XNC clean. 8/8/10 - The Prodigy (Sapphire Havick, Rocky Phoenix, Rolland Havick) beat The Takeover (D.T. Gray, Ronald Scott, Jacob Practice) in a best of 3 falls stable match after Sinister Death turned on Jacob Practice. 8/22/10 - Beat Jason G in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match dirty after pinning with the feet on the ropes. 9/5/10 - Lost to Prime Time Jason G in a United States Title Match with Kris Kraven. 9/19/10 - Beat Kris Kraven by forfeit in the Ascension Tournament 2nd Round Match. 9/19/10 - Lost to Jason G by DQ in an United States Title Match. 10/3/10 - Lost to Rolland Havick clean in an Ascension Tournament Semifinal Match. 10/17/10 - Lost to Elric clean in an Intercontinental Title Match. 10/17/10 - Lost to Samuel Masters clean in a World Heavyweight Title Match. 10/31/10 - Beat D.T. Gray clean in a four corners strap match. 11/14/10 - Tag Match with Samuel Masters Vs. Jacob Practice & Rolland Havick declared a no-contest (draw). 11/28/10 - Beat Jacob Practice clean by submission. 1/29/11 - Lost to the Anti after Nightmare attacked him. 2/5/11 - Match against Nightmare ended in a double count out. 2/26/11 - Won the Warfare Mini Brawl For All. 2/26/11 - Beat Jason G clean to win the BEWA Championship. 3/12/11 - Beat Jason G clean to defend the BEWA Championship. 3/26/11 - Beat DJ Carter clean to defend the BEWA Championship. 4/9/11 - Beat Samuel Masters clean to defend the BEWA Championship in a tables match. 4/30/11 - Lost to Team Awesome with Artamiss Riggs after he and Riggs fought amongst themselves. 4/30/11 - Match with Artamiss Riggs went to a time limit draw. 5/14/11 - Lost the BEWA Championship to Artamiss Riggs. 5/28/11 - Lost to the Irish Truth clean with Jacob Practice. 6/11/11 - Beat Rolland Havick, Rocky Phoenix & Mr. XNC in the Battleground Qualifier with Ray Black & Steven Blanchard. 6/11/11 - Lost to Damien Fatale, Killswitch & Loco in the Battleground Match with Steven Blanchard & Ray Black. 6/25/11 - Lost to Eric Spade in a 2nd Wind Match qualifier after Jacob Practice inadvertently distracted him. 77/9/11 - Beat Jacob Practice & D.T. Gray in a triple threat match to win the rights to Takeover. Category:Wrestler